Demasiado tarde
by Nami Haki
Summary: Kazuha sigue completamente enamorada de su primer amor Heiji Hattori, con el cual rompió hace un tiempo. Un día cuando está en el parque donde le conoció le ve llegar. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos o el destino preferirá separarles? One-shoot.


_**Demasiado tarde**_

Después de tanto tiempo, sigo en este parque de nuevo. Donde nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños. Pese a los meses que han pasado, sigues igual de guapo que siempre. Sonríes. Pareces feliz. Caminas tranquilo, escuchando música y moviendo los labios tarareando la canción que suena a través de los auriculares. Tu aspecto tampoco ha cambiado, todavía llevas la misma ropa que cuando te conocí: tejanos, una camisa blanca, unas zapatillas cómodas y como no, la gorra que nunca te quitas. Aparentemente un chico normal, pero en mi vida, el dueño de ella.

Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme quieta en el banco donde minutos antes me he sentado. No puedo mover ni un solo músculo, me has dejado completamente paralizada. Mis ojos no te pierden de vista mientras sigues bajando la calle, encaminándote cada vez más hacia el lugar donde estoy. Estoy hipnotizada con tu belleza y perfección. Si fueras un dulce, estoy segura de que hace mucho tiempo te hubiera devorado. Siento que el mundo ha dejado de existir y todo ha desaparecido, ahora solo quedamos tú y yo. Entonces siento que soy feliz, por fin podré contemplar tu hermosa figura eternamente.

Terminas de bajar la calle y te detienes en el semáforo esperando que cambie el color para poder cruzar. Miras a los coches mientras sigues sonriendo y mueves el pie al ritmo de la música. El viento juega con tu pelo castaño, moviéndolo traviesamente, haciendo que algunos mechones abandonen su lugar. Con cuidado los vuelves a colocar mientras te acomodas la gorra. Bajas la cabeza hacia tu muñeca izquierda, posando la mirada en el reloj. Sonríes al ver la hora y atraviesas el semáforo cuando se pone verde.

Mi mirada sigue posada en ti, mis ojos no quieren parpadear para no perderse ningún movimiento tuyo. Cada vez estas más cerca. Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar al verte a tan poca distancia. No puedo creerme que hayas venido a este sitio solo para ver si me encontrabas. Te he extrañado mucho. Quiero levantarme y caminar hacia ti, coger todo el aire que pueda y decirte que no ha habido un solo día en el que no haya dejado de pensar en ti en estos meses. Después quiero abrazarte muy fuerte, para sentirte de nuevo y besar esos labios que tantas veces probé y ahora añoro. Pero nunca tendré el valor para poder hacerlo.

Cada paso que das, hace que una mariposa empiece a revolotear en mi estómago. Siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Hacia tanto que no te tenía a tan poca distancia. Cierro los ojos y aguanto las ganas de gritar, pensando en todos los días desde que lo nuestro terminó, cuando yo miraba las fotos que tenía a cada minuto, sin poder evitar llorar sobre ellas. Los vuelvo a abrir y te veo a apenas unos metros de mí. Me muerdo el labio inferior y agarro fuertemente mi pantalón con las manos, intentando calmar mis nervios. Es mi oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te he echado de menos.

De repente, ladeas la cabeza, fijándote en mí. Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar después de todo este tiempo. Te quedas segundos mirándome, los cuales se me hacen eternos. Te sonrío nerviosamente, con miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Lo único que deseo en este momento es escucharte de nuevo, que te sientes a mi lado y me abraces, susurrándome al oído palabras que solo yo pueda entender. Necesito volver a tenerte conmigo urgentemente.

Te quitas un auricular y detienes tu paso mientras me sigues mirando. Das algunos pasos hacia mí y me devuelves la sonrisa, que a diferencia de la mía, es tranquila y segura. Siento que mi corazón deja de bombear la sangre y se detiene, al mismo tiempo que las mariposas salen volando de su escondite. Vuelves a acercarte a mí, esta vez más convencido que antes, mientras tu sonrisa sigue iluminando tu rostro y las ganas de vivir que había guardado en un cajón bajo llave.

-¡Heiji! –Escucho a lo lejos- ¡Siento el retraso!

Me giro hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz, encontrándome con una chica que saluda eufóricamente, muy bien vestida y con bastante maquillaje. Sorprendido, miras el reloj y levantas la mano saludándola también, indicándole con un gesto que ahora vas. Ella te sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. Después de todo habías venido aquí porque tenías una cita con otra chica… Dejo de sonreír y aguanto las ganas de llorar que siento.

Te das cuenta del gesto que acabo de hacer y miras hacia el suelo apenado. Vuelves a ponerte el auricular y me miras por última vez dedicándome una sonrisa con tristeza. Como si lo hicieras por compromiso, porque sabes que es lo correcto. Empiezas a caminar hacia donde te está esperando la chica y al llegar le das un beso en los labios. Lo único que puedo llegar a pensar, es que desearía estar en su lugar. Te abraza fuertemente y te sonríe, después te quitas los cascos y le coges la mano empezando a caminar hacia el interior del parque.

Aprieto con rabia los puños y cierro los ojos intentando borrar todo lo que acaba de pasar, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla y empezando a asumir la realidad. Me levanto con cuidado y empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria. Sé que nada va a volver a ser como antes después de esto, ya es demasiado tarde. Acabo de perder las pocas esperanzas que conservaba. El cielo empieza a teñirse de negro, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión que acabo de tomar.

"_Tal vez si hubiese sido más valiente y menos orgullosa, ahora sería yo la chica con la que Heiji caminaría por el parque."_ Y con ese pensamiento, dejo que las lágrimas salgan de los ojos sin ocultarlas, hasta que al terminar el recorrido por las mejillas, caen topando con el suelo, siendo camufladas por las gotas de lluvia que cada vez caían con más fuerza.

_**FIN**_


End file.
